Dear Sofia
by gafreak
Summary: Each year on her birthday, Sofia's parents each write her a letter with their thoughts on the previous year, as well as their thoughts about the future. Updated with Sofia's response letters to her parents  chapters 19-22
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: In another story I've been reading, the parents wrote a letter to their child on her birthday. I like that idea and thought it wuld be fun to write a story that is only in the form of letters from Mark, Callie, and Arizona to Sofia on her birthday from her first birthday until she turns 18. The chapters aren't going to be very long, but I hope you enjoy. As always, reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

><p>My Dearest Sofia,<p>

I can't believe that it's already your first birthday! Your mommy, daddy, and I decided that we wanted to write letters on your birthday every year to give you when you turn 18. We agreed that we won't read each other's letters, so I have no clue what they've written.

As you know by now, you were born really early and I was pretty sick when you came into the world. Looking at you today, a year after that horrible accident, I'd never guess that you were only 1 pound and 1 ounce when you were born! We both faced a long recovery and I wish I had been healthy enough to meet and hold you sooner than I did, but not being able to hold you until a few weeks after Mommy and Daddy did made it an even sweeter moment for me. Like most micro-preemies, you're expected to have some delays as you grow up, but so far, you've been mostly right on track. You surprised all of us last week when we were playing on the floor with you, you pulled yourself up and stood, holding onto the couch, for a few minutes before deciding it was time to sit down again. Since then, you've been standing more and more, I can tell you're trying to figure out how to walk and probably will very soon.

So much has changed for me since I found out I was going to be your Madre. Mommy was in Malawi, helping sick kids over there and I was living with Daddy because I had sublet our apartment since I was supposed to go to Africa with Mommy. The subject of having children had always been a source of disagreement between Mommy and I, so I was shocked when she declared that you were her baby and she didn't want anything happening to her baby. If you have ever doubted her love for you, rest assured that she loves you more than anything and is more protective of you than Daddy and I combined.

Enough about that or I'm going to start crying as I write this. The goal of these letters was to tell you something that each of us that we learned from you over the past year. I have learned that someone can overcome some of the worst possible situations and still be happy. You're such a happy baby, I guess I can't really call you a baby anymore, you're a toddler now. You have your moments of being completely unhappy, but that's usually when you want something. You're not very demanding, either, so it's rare that you're unhappy. I hope your demeanor doesn't change as you grow up and you continue to be my happy girl.

Anyway, this letter is almost two full pages now and Mommy is reminding that we need to leave soon, so I guess I'll end this. I can't wait to write you another letter next year and tell you about everything you taught me.

I love you so much and nothing will ever change that.

Love,

Madre


	2. Chapter 2

Sofia,

I really can't call you my baby girl anymore. Whenever I call you my baby girl, you say "Not baby." You're two years old today! You've gotten so big since I wrote you the letter last year.

So many things have happened since you turned one. We moved into a house while Daddy stayed in the apartment. The apartment was your first home, it was where you learned to walk, talk, and so much about the world. It was the place where you changed from a tiny baby into a remarkable little girl. We've only been in our house a few weeks, but you love having more room to run around and the backyard is your favorite thing in the world. You love being outside, I just hope you never ask to go camping as a family, because that's going to be a struggle for me.

We got you a big girl bed a few months ago and you absolutely love it. You love that you can get out of bed and crawl into mine and Madre's whenever you feel like it. You are quite the independent little girl. You don't like when Daddy, Madre or I try to help you with anything, you'll try anything, but don't hesitate to ask for help when you can tell you need it.

There's something Madre and I haven't told you yet and you're going to know long before you finally see this letter in sixteen years. You're going to be a big sister in about seven months and you're going to be an amazing big sister! I never wanted children of my own, but then Madre told me you were coming and my whole world changed. I can't imagine my life without you. I never knew what love at first sight felt like until I saw your first ultrasound.

I know I said it in my letter to you last year, but I'm going to say it again. You couldn't be more mine than if I had carried you myself. I hope you know that I'm just as much your mother as Madre is. When you were a baby, I was the only one who could calm you down when you would cry in the middle of the night. You love cuddling with me more than you do Madre. Don't tell her, but I'm kind of glad you do. It gives us a bond you don't have with her or Daddy.

What have I learned from you since you turned one? I've learned that you surprise me each and every day. Whether you're trying to tell me about something you did in day care, or just playing with your toys, you surprise and amaze me constantly.

Happy Birthday Sweetie!

Love,

Mommy


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sofia,

Happy 3rd Birthday! You really need to stop growing up because it means that I'm getting old.

What has happened in the last year? You became a big sister when Madre had your little brother, Timothy George. Tim was your Mommy's brother and George was Madre's husband. They are both very special men to your mothers. Just because he might be named after them, it doesn't mean that you're not just as special to them, if not more. You're their first-born, you'll always hold that special spot in their hearts. You're an amazing big sister to Timmy, always trying to help with him even though you're too small to do some of the things you want to, like carry him around the house.

Not only did you get a little brother this year, you also got a stepmother. I finally got back together with Lexie and we got married three months ago. You love having her around, especially when we watch Zola for Meredith and Derek. You two girls are best friends. You remind me a lot of Derek and myself when we were growing up. I hope you never let anything come between the two of you, especially a man (or woman, it doesn't matter to me).

You've gotten so big over the past year. You're still smaller than the other kids in daycare who are about to turn three, but you're full of life. Your voice makes up for your size, you love to sing at the top of your lungs. What else about you? Your curiosity about the world continues to amaze each day. The questions you ask about how something works or why we do things the way we do things make me think about things I haven't thought about since I was little. Please don't ever lose your curiosity or innocence.

I got you a tricycle for your birthday today. Your moms aren't going to be very happy with me, but I think every kid needs a first bike and what a better occasion to get it than your third birthday! I'm positive that you're going to love your trike, I just wish I could keep it at my place for you, but there isn't a whole lot of room in my apartment, but you know that. Maybe by the time I write your letter next year, I'll have gotten a real house with lots of room for you and your brother to play.

Happy Birthday!

Love,

Daddy


	4. Chapter 4

Sofia,

How is it possible that you are four years old already? You've definitely developed your own little personality over the past year. Your favorite colors are hot pink and orange, an odd combination, but they make you happy, so I'm okay with it. You love anything princess-y and you absolutely loved when we went to Disney World right after your third birthday. Of course I loved it there, but Madre was more than happy to stay with Timmy in the hotel while he napped and we met all the princesses for you.

It was a sad year this year for our family. Your abuela passed away. She never liked that your Madre and I loved each other, but she was finally starting to come around when Timmy was born. Even though she didn't like that Madre and Daddy weren't married when you were created, I think she loved you even though she didn't show it nearly as much as abuelo did.

Madre and I got married a few months after you were born, not long after the two of you came home from the hospital, but we finally got legally married this year. I hope you find someone who loves you as much as I love Madre.

Madre, Daddy, and I finally started a set schedule for who you're with when. With you growing up, we decided it was time to give you a more set schedule so you would know who you're going home with from day care that night. From what I've heard, you love absolutely love your nights at Daddy's. I think Lexie likes having you and Timmy over, even though she wasn't thrilled when Madre first got pregnant with you.

What is going to happen to you in the next year? I don't really know anything for sure, but I do know that you're going to start preschool in the fall. You and Zola are going to go to the same school; it's a really good one right by the hospital, so you're still going to go to daycare at the hospital in the afternoon.

Each day I fall more in love with you because you teach me something new. I never thought I'd be learning from my four-year-old daughter. Although, I never thought I'd have a four-year-old daughter to learn from. Even though you were super tiny when you were born, I think you could tell how scared all of your parents were for you and that's why you're so full of life today. You refuse to slow down, you're always on the go. You help keep Daddy, Madre, Lexie and I young just because we're trying to keep up with you all day.

I can't wait to write next year's letter and tell you about the year because I have a feeling that it's gonna be a good one!

Love,

Mommy


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Sof,

Turning five is a really special birthday. You really aren't my baby girl any more. You'll be starting kindergarten in the fall. I know you've been in preschool, but kindergarten is an even bigger deal than preschool was. You love school and I don't want that to ever change. Stay excited about learning. I know that you won't see this until your eighteen, but learn from everything you see and do. If you decide to not go to college, that doesn't mean you can stop learning. Learn from the people you interact with.

You finally outgrew your tricycle last fall and wanted a new bike for Christmas. I promised you that it would be better to wait until your birthday for a new bike since you wouldn't be riding it all winter anyway. Since I finally got a real house with a yard and plenty of room for you and Timmy to play, I got you two bikes for your birthday. They're nothing fancy, but then you'll be able to have one at both houses. I know it seems like I'm spoiling you with two bikes, but I swear you will be anything but spoiled. Trust me, your days of getting double toys for each house are limited.

Timmy is finally old enough for the two of you to really play together. You are nothing like me when it comes to playing. I never liked getting dirty (that's why I never went camping with Derek and the guys), but you are more than happy to come inside completely covered in mud and grass stains. Your moms aren't happy when I send you back to them like that, but we've never seen eye-to-eye on some of the things I let you do or the things they let you do.

This was the year you discovered how to play one parent against another. The first time you did that, it was one of the nights you were spending with Lexie and I, you wanted to watch some cartoons before school while you were eating breakfast. Mommy was not happy with you that night when you told her about it after school that afternoon since the rule has always been no television before school. You told me that they had been letting you when I mentioned that you weren't allowed TV in the morning.

I'm sorry if when you're reading these letters I repeat myself from year to year. A year is a long time to remember what I wrote to you and I'm sure reading 18 of these from each of is going to be somewhat repetitive.

Love,

Daddy


	6. Chapter 6

My Dearest Sofia,

You're turning six tomorrow! I can't believe that it was six years ago both of nearly died.

Your favorite phrase lately is "That's messed up." As you know, I couldn't actually meet you until a few weeks after you were born because I was so sick. Well, Cristina, Meredith, Alex, Lexie, April, and Jackson all realized how important it was for me to see you in person so they kidnapped me and took me (in my bed) down to the NICU. They pushed your incubator next to the window so I could finally see my baby girl. As I was laying there looking at you, I said "I'm a little messed up, too." Mommy hates you saying it all the time, but I think it's kinda cute and that you heard me that night. I never told Mommy or Daddy about what I said to you, so I know you didn't hear it from one of them. Even if you heard it from someone at school or the hospital, please let me be happy and keep thinking that you heard me saying it.

You are still a little small for your age, but you are one of the smartest kids in your class. You started reading over the summer and you love to read to Timmy, and he loves listening to you read. I can't wait to see you teach him to read in a few years, you really are a great big sister to him.

We've always had photo albums of you and Timmy on the shelf in the living room, but we never really look at them all that often. Mommy and I were putting Timmy to bed not that long ago and you had both of them spread out on the floor in front of you. You were looking at the first pictures from right after both of you were born. You kept looking from the pictures of you to the ones of Timmy and back again. Finally, you asked why you had that tube in your mouth and the mask over your eyes but Timmy didn't. You had never asked about that before and it broke my heart that you realized you and Timmy were born under very different circumstances. I wouldn't change a minute of your life, though.

You're my fighter and always have been. I want you to fight for everything you believe in; fight for the people you love, fight for what you want to happen in your life, just never stop fighting (I'm glad you won't be getting this letter until you're 18 and won't see that last part until then. I don't want you to fight with your brother or anything like that, just the good things.)

Happy Birthday! I love you bunches!

Love,

Madre


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I've gotten a few questions about Timmy. Mark is his father, but I don't know if I'd have Callie or Arizona as his biological mother. **

* * *

><p>Hey Sofia,<p>

Your parents don't know that I've been writing you a letter every year since your third birthday. I saw your dad writing his and thought it was a nice idea and wanted to do it too. They have put their letters to you in your memory box that they keep for you with things like a lock of hair from your first haircut and your first report card. I keep mine in an old shoebox in the back of the closet that I know your dad will never open.

I like to think that the two of us have a special bond. You know I'm not one of your moms, and I don't try to be your mother. Sure, I take care of you, but we seem to have more of an aunt-niece type relationship. I love that I get to be a part of your life, but I always thought that having two moms is plenty for you. You come to me with questions I like to think you would never ask your moms or dad.

On your first day of first grade, your teacher asked everyone in your class to draw a picture of your family and then share it with the class. You drew your moms, your dad, Timmy, and myself. I picked you up from school that day and you asked me on the way home why you had more parents than anyone else in your class. I said it was because you were so special, you needed a lot of people to love you. The answer seemed to satisfy your curiosity for then, but I know there's going to come a day when it doesn't.

What else can I tell you about yourself as you turn seven? You have decided that you don't want to be a doctor when you grow up because you don't like blood. You've been asking for a little sister ever since Meredith and Derek adopted another baby last summer. You love having sleepovers with your cousin and best friend, Zola. I still don't understand everyone's fascination with the ferry boats and I grew up in Seattle, just like you are. Maybe you can explain that to me when you read this letter. You started Brownies last fall and weren't too excited about it. Once I told you about how much fun I had at Girl Scout camp, you couldn't wait to sign up. I'm not sure where you get your outdoorsy-ness from, but I know it's not from your dad.

Happy Birthday, Kiddo!

3 Lexie


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Sofia,

Today you are eight-years-old! I can't believe how fast you are growing up.

You are a crazy, spunky child. When compared to your brother, you are definitely my wild child. You have kept us on our toes since before you were born, we never knew what to expect from you and still don't. When you came home from school before Christmas and declared you didn't want to go to school anymore because you were smart enough, I wasn't surprised. Madre, Daddy, and I were all so glad when you were excited about going back after the break. You needed a break just as much as grown-ups need a break from time to time.

You love speaking Spanish with Madre and Skyping with Abuelo. Timmy hasn't caught onto Spanish as quickly as you did; I really hope you help him pick it up, though. Your favorite two weeks are always over the summer. You spend a week in Miami with Abuelo and you went to camp for a week last summer. Madre has always been a fan of being outside and camping, but I never have been. That's the one time I can tell that you aren't my daughter by blood. You're old enough that you've been asking about your parent situation. I'm glad that that you understand that you even though you didn't grow inside of me, you are just as much a part of me as you are a part of Madre and Daddy. Sometimes I feel like our bond is even closer than the bond between you and Madre. There are things you tell me that I'm pretty sure you haven't told Madre, Daddy, or even Lexie.

Your favorite thing to do is to lie on the living room floor after Timmy's in bed and tell Madre and me about your day at school. We really miss hearing about it on the nights you spend with Daddy and Lexie. I'm dreading the day you decide you're too old to call me Mommy anymore. That will be the day I know you are definitely growing up and really aren't my little girl anymore.

You amaze me each and every day. I can't believe that the girl I see who loves going to Miami and Girl Scout camp is the same girl no one was sure is she would survive past her birth.

Love,

Mommy


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Sofia,

How is it possible that you're turning nine today? It's your last year as a single digit, I remember nine was a really exciting year for me. I met Derek when I was nine. You've already met your best friend, Zola. I know I've said it in my past letters, but I'll say it again: I hope you two girls grow up to be as close as Derek and I and don't let anything come between you.

After hearing me mention her for years, you finally met Sloan, your older sister, when she visited for Christmas. You might learn this before actually reading this, but you have another big sister. Addison and I were going to have a baby about seven years before you were born, but she didn't make it. We like to think it would have been a girl named Ella. That's the reason I'm always super bummed the middle of January; it's when she was supposed to have been born. If you read this and want to know more, I'd be happy to tell you more about what happened. I don't talk about it very often and it's something that even your moms don't know about me, but I hope by being honest with you, you'll be honest with me.

You're in third grade this year and you love school. That's definitely something you got from Madre because I was not the best student, nor did I enjoy school. Your favorite classes are math and art. I think those classes reflect your personality quite well: you can be serious and sometimes frustrating, but also fun and imaginative.

I'm so glad that you're still the cuddle bug you've always been. Nothing makes the stress of the day disappear as quickly as a hug from you when I come home. I'm dreading the day you decide you're too old to give your parents hugs, so if that should happen before you turn 18 (and I'm praying it doesn't), please make your old man's day and give me a hug every so often.

These letters seem to get shorter each time I write one. That's probably because we talk more so I don't have as many important life lessons to pass on to you. It's also because you're at a relatively easy age, I'm sure the letters from me in a few years will be pages long.

Love,

Daddy


	10. Chapter 10

My Dearest Sofia,

Ten is a big year! You're at a strange age, not really a little girl, but not a teenager yet, either. You're definitely your own person. You hate doing what everyone else is doing. When you were little, I thought you would be my social butterfly, but you're quite content to play by yourself or just with Timmy and your cousins. You did ask to have a sleepover for your birthday this year with Zola and a few of your friends from school. I wish we would have been able to have it on your birthday, but it's not until next week (blame the hospital schedules). It's all you can talk about right now.

What else can't you stop talking about right now? The fact that you're old enough to do one of the adventure programs at camp this summer. You asked to sign up for one that goes canoeing and rock climbing, so that's what you'll be doing this summer, in addition to spending a week in Miami with Abuelo and a long weekend in Los Angeles with Aunt Addison.

You're my little genius, you got straight A's on your last report card. You've gotten over your statement from a few years ago of not wanting to be a doctor because you don't like blood. I've noticed you sneaking into the OR gallery on more than one occasion to watch on of my surgeries. I don't know if you've watched any of Mommy or Daddy's surgeries, but you seem to enjoy ortho. As much as I would love for you to become a surgeon like your parents, I'd be just as happy with whatever you decide to do with your life, as long as you're happy.

This year, you helped me to learn to take life as it comes and to not try to change it into what I want it to be. Someone at school had been giving you a hard time because you're smaller than the other kids in your class and the fact that you have two moms. You stood up for yourself and when you told Mom and I about it that night, you said "I told him that I'm small because I was born early, but it's okay because it makes me who I am and my moms love me no matter what, just like I love them." That was also the day I stopped worrying about whether or not you were growing up to be a good person. As Mom would say, "we've raised you to be a good man in a storm." Don't ever change that about yourself!

Love,

Madre


	11. Chapter 11

Sofia,

Happy Birthday, my not so little girl! It finally happened; you stopped calling me Mommy this year and only call me Mom now. I guess it's not cool to say Mommy in fifth grade anymore.

You've definitely started to become a young woman over the past year. You asked if you could learn to play the guitar. Madre and I thought you would enjoy it, so we talked to Owen and he agreed to teach you. You were frustrated with it at first, but you eventually got the hang of it. I love seeing you practice your guitar because you explain it to Timmy. I wouldn't be surprised if you teach him how to play someday.

Watching you and Timmy together reminds me a lot of myself with your Uncle Tim. The two of you are each other's best friends one day and your worst enemies the next. You became a big sister for the second time this year when Lexie had your little sister. It's a good thing your dad doesn't mind being surrounded by girls because he only has your brother when he needs some guy time.

We went to Hawaii over Christmas break for you and Timmy to finally see Pearl Harbor. You were excited about the trip and even more excited when Grandma and Grandpa surprised everyone and visited the USS Arizona Memorial with us. You don't get to see them very often, but you love the rare times you get to spend with them. Madre and I really hope you can start spending more time with them now that you're older.

You really grew up this past year. You're still the smartest one in your class, but you caught up to everyone and are no longer the smallest one. You were so excited when you came home on the first day of school and told us that there were four people in your class that you were now taller than. I'm guessing you'll never play basketball professionally, but you are really good at soccer. In addition to guitar, you started soccer this year. I hope it's something you stick with because you really enjoy it.

I love seeing your excitement about life, please continue to be that excited about life. You being excited about something that I might not be thrilled about makes it so much easier for me to accept whatever it is.

Love,

Mom


	12. Chapter 12

My Dearest Sofia,

One more year until you're a teenager! Please stop growing up so fast, I'm not ready for you to be so grown up.

You've got this spunky attitude and as much as it drives everyone crazy, I love it. You remind me so much of myself at your age. You've referred to yourself as hardcore quite a bit lately. Not really referencing any one thing you're hardcore about, but just hardcore in general. My little girl who love hot pink and orange now loves dark purple. I'm dreading the day you ask to paint your room such a depressing color, mainly because Mom won't like it and I'll have to convince her to let you.

Lexie got you a journal for Christmas and I'm pretty sure you've been writing in it every day. I would never look for it or read it, but there have been a few times I see you shoving it under your pillow when I come in your room at night. It will be years before you see this, but I really hope you hold onto that journal so you can look back at it and think of the things you felt were important enough to write about.

You started middle school last fall, sixth grade. Only a few more years and you'll be getting this box of letters for your birthday, and not long after that you'll be starting college (hopefully). Being in middle school means soccer is the spring instead of the fall. You actually have a soccer game tonight, so instead of your usual birthday dinner, we're all going to the game and picking up pizza on the way home.

Each year it gets harder to not just reminisce about the past year and actually include something that I want you to know. You're getting to the age where you're going to start to be interested in boys, or girls, or both. Please don't keep secrets about your relationships from your parents. My parents weren't always that accepting of my relationships (yes, even when I dated men) and I promised myself that I would always accept who my kids loved.

Love,

Madre


	13. Chapter 13

Hey Sofia,

Welcome to what frequently is referred to as the crazy teenage years. I don't think you're going to be that crazy, though. I wouldn't be surprised if your dad is crazy by the time you're no longer a teenager.

Your dad and I decided to write letters to Bethany and while getting her box out for her second birthday, the box I've been keeping your letters in fell and he found all the letters I've written for you. I thought he was going to be upset that I had been keeping them a secret from him, but he actually thought it was sweet that I've written them since we got married. I doubt he's told your moms about my letters though since we decided to keep them in the box at our house.

When you read this, you'll be turning 18 and getting ready to join the real world. When you get this, I want you to start thinking about something special you want just the two of us to do. By then, Bethany will be seven years old and I'd hope your dad can handle her on his own for a few hours or even a few days. When I turned 18, my mom and I went to the beach for a weekend and she took Molly to San Francisco. I don't really talk about that trip, but I enjoyed it. I've also promised Zola a similar present. Maybe the two of you could plan to do something together.

You are quite the interesting young lady. I have started giving you a new journal for Christmas and your birthday every year. You've told me that your moms and dad don't know about them, but you write before going to bed every night. I've never asked what you write about, but I hope you continue to enjoy writing.

I love when you spend the night with your dad and I. It's nice to have another woman in the house to talk to. You're only here two nights a week and you bring a different energy to the house. Please remember that you can come to me with anything. There are so many things that you've told me that I haven't told anyone else. I will always keep your secrets.

3 Lexie


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Sofia,

Wow, 14 years old! I was talking to your moms not that long ago and none of us could believe that you are almost a grown up. When I'd write these letters when you were little, I thought they'd get easier to write as you got older, but they're harder each year.

We've always been lucky with your health, considering how many complications you could have had when you were a baby. The week you were in the hospital with a kidney infection in October was the scariest week of my life. Please don't ever get sick and need to be in the hospital ever again! The only time I want you to be in the hospital is when you're having a baby and that better not be for a very long time.

This was the year you decided you're too old for the nanny you and Timmy have had since you were in kindergarten. You and Timmy are as close as any fourteen year old girl would be with her eleven year old brother. I really wish I had a brother or sister when I was growing up so I would know what it's like to have an instant friend.

You seem to have a bit of a double personality, depending on whom you're around at the time. You're really pleasant for your moms and Lexie, but when I'm in the room, you refuse to talk to me. I'm really hoping it's just a phase and that I haven't done something to hurt you. You were always a Daddy's girl and I know that's not cool when you're a teenager, but please talk to me and let me know what's going on with you.

There are two years until you can get your driver's license, and you're already dropping not so subtle hints about what kind of car you want for your sixteenth birthday. I can promise you this, I've been the one to spoil you in the past, but you will not be getting a car from me in two years unless your moms agree to it since it won't be something you keep just at my house.

By the time you see these letters, you'll have 70 of them from myself, Lexie, and both your moms. I want you to take the time to read each one of them and enjoy them as you read the things we've written to you. I don't have some big life lesson for you this year, so just take the time to appreciate the people around you and let them know what they mean to you.

Love,

Dad


	15. Chapter 15

Sofia,

My little girl isn't so little anymore. You are fifteen years old and a freshman in high school this year. I love seeing the woman you've grown into.

You are definitely Madre's daughter, but you have your moments where you'd never know that I wasn't your biological mother. We've gotten past your days of stating that I'm not your mother. I like to think we're closer because of it, especially after I told you about how I declared that you were my baby and I didn't want anything to happen to my baby.

It's been a big year for you, not only did you start high school, you also had your first boyfriend. As much as I think fourteen was too young to be in a relationship like you were, Jake made you happy, so I was happy for you.

I love seeing you become your own person. You refuse to wear to popular clothes or do what's considered "cool." You still love playing soccer and look forward to going to camp every summer. You've even talked about working at camp some day. I don't understand why anyone would want to spend their entire summer in the middle of the woods, but that's what you want to do.

You've also been talking about your future a lot and what you want to be when you grow up. You've talked about being a surgeon, unlike when you were little and didn't want anything to do with medicine. If you do go into surgery, I could see you really enjoying ortho. I know it's what Madre does, but the two of you are so much alike. Ortho surgeons are rock stars, building bones from nothing, and you most definitely are my rock star child.

I want you to know that if nothing works out the way you planned, don't let that hold you back. You have dreams you don't even know you have and they will come true for you some day. I never dreamt of being a mother or wife, but I wouldn't change my life, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to call myself your mother.

Happy Birthday!

Love,

Mom

**Author's Note: Sorry for the updates being so far apart lately. I just moved and started a new job. I have the last letters already written & uploaded, but I'm lacking Internet in myapartment right now, so I have to gosomewhere that has free wifi when I want to upload. I've gotten several requests for Sofia's reaction to the letters and I'm definitely considering writing one, however, I don't really have time to write until the middle of next month. **


	16. Chapter 16

Dear Sofia,

Happy Sweet 16 Kiddo! I guess I can't call you Kiddo anymore, huh?

You've become such a grown up this year. You got an afterschool job at the coffee shop by the hospital. You love having your own money to spend, and you seem to enjoy the work. Quite a few people from the hospital spend time there, so you frequently know the hospital gossip before Lexie, your moms, or I do.

I kept my promise from a few years ago, you won't be getting a car from me for your 16th birthday. You have the test to get your license scheduled for right after school lets out for the summer. The idea of you driving by yourself terrifies me, mainly because I've seen what happens to teenage drivers, and it's frequently not their fault. There are a lot of bad drivers out there. I don't want to be next to you bed in the hospital for weeks because you almost died in a car accident again. If there's one thing you've learned from me, it's probably that I'm horrified that something will happen to you again and we won't be as lucky as we have been in the past.

Seeing the woman you've become makes me proud. There was a point in my life where I was told that I would make a horrible father. By agreeing to be an active part of your life and not just the cool uncle like Madre suggested, I've proven to not only myself but also to the other people in my life that I am not a horrible father. I wouldn't call myself father of the year, but I think you've turned out alright.

When I think about everything I have learned from you over the past 16 years, the thing that really stands out for me is that you can do things you were never expected to do. You weren't expected to survive your birth, but now you're one of the smartest kids at your school. You're still my wild child. Timmy and Bethany are much more laid back than you are. I think you're only that way as a way of showing us that you're here and so full of life.

Happy Birthday and don't ever change!

Love,

Dad


	17. Chapter 17

Hey Sofia,

It's your 17th birthday today.

You don't spend a lot of time with your Dad and I since you're so busy with school, work, and soccer, but I love when you do stop by. You and Zola were planning to go shopping on one of my days off not too long ago and surprised me by stopping by with coffee. I loved catching up with you girls. The two of you decided that you both want to go to LA for your 18th birthdays. I mentioned the trips to you at Christmas so we would have plenty of time to plan everything.

You got your driver's license last summer. Your dad decided he wasn't going to get you a car for your birthday last year, but your grandparents all bought one for you. You remind me a lot of myself when I was 17. You love school and are nominated for prom queen. It's also looking very promising to be valedictorian when you graduate next year.

I enjoyed hearing about your college visits with your moms over the past year. You've already decided that you want to apply to the pre-med programs at Penn State, Berkeley, and University of Washington. We all want you to go to UW, but none of us went to college close to home and understand if you decide to move away. I can't wait to hear what you decide to do!

I never wanted these letters to sound mushy cuz I'm sure that's what the letters from your moms are like, I just want you to know that I'll always be there for you. You can always come to me if you're having a hard time and need to talk. I know you're quite the independent young woman, but everyone needs to have that person they can count on in hard times. Trust me, college can (and probably will be) hard and you're gonna need someone to talk to.

I wish you the best of luck with your last year of being a child, even though you haven't been that much of a child for a few years.

Happy Birthday!

3 Lexie


	18. Chapter 18

My Dearest Sofia,

Welcome to the world of being a grown-up! You'll soon find it's not as great as everyone makes it out to be.

This is the last one of these letters I'll write to you. I can't believe that you are getting ready to move away to college in a few months. I'm glad you chose to go to UW, though. You'll be living in the dorms, but you'll still be close to home. I guess I'm just not ready for my daughter to be grown up and moving out, having her own life.

I want you to take college seriously, but if you need a break so you don't burn out, do what you have to. I joined the Peace Corps after college and spent a year in Botswana before finally deciding to go to med school. I know you've decided to be pre-med, but if you're doing that only because all of your parents are doctors, don't. Do what makes you happy, we've never forced you to do anything before and we're not going to start now.

When I thought about being a mother, I only ever thought about the things I'd teach my kids, like how to tie their shoes and to drive. I never thought I'd learn so much from you. The one thing I really want you to learn from all of these letters is that the world is the best classroom. Enjoy life, you've been through a lot in your short life, I don't want you to ever worry about anything.

Happy Birthday Sweetie!

Love,

Madre

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end! What did you guys think? I've gotten a couple of requests to write a follow up (either a new story or just add a few chapters to this one) of Sofia's reaction when she gets the letters. I wrote this entire story in about 3 days, but decided to torture you all by only posting a chapter a day. Im off the next few days an the weather is supposed to r horrible, so I will be staying in to write a few follow up chapters! I don't know how quickly I'll get them uploaded since I don't have Internet on my computer right now, just my phone. I should have regular Internet access in about a month, but I'll try to have it up sooner. <strong>


	19. Chapter 19

Dear Mami,

I loved reading your letters! That was a really cool idea you, Mom, and Dad came up with. I know I told you after I read them how much I loved them, but I wanted to let you know again. Since I'm leaving for college next week, I decided to write you a letter. I'm also writing one to Mom, Dad, Lexie, Timmy, and Bethany.

I was reading your letter when you mention the first time you see me and how I was always saying "That's messed up" and how you liked to think it was because I heard you that night. I didn't hear you then, but you told me that story one night when Mom was still working. So, yeah, I did hear it from you, just a few years after you thought I did.

I've had my share of fights with Timmy and Bethany, and all of my parents, but they were always for a good reason and things always ended up better than they were before. I'm your daughter, you fight for what you want and I fight for what I want. I've snuck into the gallery for everyone's surgeries, but yours were always the coolest, I mean, you get to basically use power tools to put people back together.

Did you have a hard time convincing Mom to let me paint my room purple? I never knew that she didn't like that I liked the really dark colors more than the bright, bubbly colors that remind me of her.

I've been thinking a lot about you asking me to not keep secrets about my relationships from you. I've been talking to Henry a lot lately. I know he's a year younger than me and still in high school, but I want you to know. We've just been talking as friends, but seeing him again this summer after not seeing him for a few years, we realized we had a lot in common. I don't think anything will actually end up happening between us, mainly because we're young and it's a long way between Seattle and LA, but no secrets.

I've got a lot of letters to write, so I guess I should keep this short.

Love,

Sofia


	20. Chapter 20

Dear Mom,

I never asked to go camping as a family! I knew you weren't a fan of it, but I'm so glad you agreed to send me to camp every summer. I think that taste of independence each year really helped me grow up.

My bond with you is definitely different than with Mami or Dad. You don't talk about my birth that much because I know it makes you sad to think that Mami and I both could have died, but I know that you saved me and have known that for as long as I can remember. I've always felt closer to you because of that. I'm sorry for any time I got mad at you and said I didn't have to listen to you because you weren't my mom because I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.

I know I talked for awhile about being a surgeon, but I don't think I want to do that anymore. Don't worry, I'm still going to become a doctor, I just don't think I'd like being a surgeon.

I noticed something throughout your letters, you called me a rock star, crazy and spunky, and a variety of other things. Yeah, a lot of the things you described me as also describe Mami, but they also describe you. I'm glad you're my mom, you've taught me to have a bright outlook on things, I'm pretty sure if I didn't have you, and just had Mami and Dad, I'd be somewhat "dark and twisty."

For my 8th birthday, you mentioned that you really enjoy when I lay on the floor and tell you and Mami about my day at school. I know that stopped at some point simply because we all got busy, but I promise I will come home and tell you what's going on. I might not lay on the floor, but it will be something we can both look forward to.

I loved what you said about having dreams I didn't even know I had. I'm so glad you're my mom because you point out the simplest things that I otherwise wouldn't have thought about.

Love,

Sofia Robbin


	21. Chapter 21

Dear Dad,

I'm not sure if me being your wild child is a good thing or a bad thing. The only reason I've been able to do things I was never expected to was because I've had your encouragement for everything I do.

I don't know if you realize this or not, but in each of your letters, you mention me and Zola being best friends and to never let anything change that. I know why you wrote that; don't you think your friendship with Derek is even stronger with everything you two have been through?

Now that I know about Ella, you know I'm probably going to ask you for more details. I'm curious about her and what happened. Did you know that Sloan and I have been emailing one another for the past few years? I got her email address from Lexie. I'd only met her a few times and I wanted to get to know my older sister better. She told me about how you offered to raise her baby. That made me realize that you really would do anything for your family, even if you just met them. I like to think that I'd do the same thing (the helping part, not the having a baby at 18 part).

Don't be surprised if the next time I see you, you get a hug from me. I'm sorry for not letting you in on what was going on with me the past few years. I'm still planning on pre-med, but I'm not going to be a surgeon. I haven't decided exactly what kind of doctor I want to be, but I still want to be a doctor, just like all four of my parents.

In one of your letters, you said that you were once told you would be a horrible father. I don't have anyone else to compare you to, but I think you have been a great father to me, Timmy, and Bethany. We all love you, even if we don't always show it. I'm so glad you decided to be a real parent and not just the cool uncle like was suggested. If you had just been the cool uncle, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be half the person I am today. There are so many things I learned from you that I wouldn't have learned if you weren't around as much.

I'm leaving for college next week, and your house is a lot closer to campus than Mami and Mom's, so you can almost guarantee that I'll be stopping by with my laundry every so often (and maybe get some real food.)

Love,

Sof


	22. Chapter 22

Dear Lexie,

Thanks for writing me a letter every year, even though Dad never asked you to. Not gonna lie, yours were probably some of my favorite to read.

I don't have class on Thursdays, so on some Thursday when you don't have to work, we're going to ride the ferry boats while I explain what's so great about them until you understand why we all love them so much.

One of the things I love about you is that you don't put the same kind of pressure on me as my moms and dad do. You have always supported whatever I want to do, and even help me talk to Dad about it before my moms. I think you were the first of my parents to realize that I'm growing up and not really a child anymore, but maybe that's because we have a different kind of relationship than I do with everyone else.

I plan to stop by quite a bit, mainly because your house is closer to campus than my moms' house is, but also because I want to spend as much time as I can with Bethany. I hate that there's a huge age difference between us, but I love it because I'm old enough to take her to do things.

Thank you for everything, Lexie. I know I wouldn't have done so many things if it weren't for your encouragement.

3 Sofia


End file.
